


you forgot

by roquereptil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal AU, F/F, created by no-mi-torta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roquereptil/pseuds/roquereptil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on no-mi-torta.tumblr.com betrayal AU</p><p>amethyst has betrayed her family, its has been a while since that, she is getting used to her new life under homeworld rule, until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: an oddly nice routine day

**You forgot**

 

**Chapter 1: an oddly nice routine day**

Darkness, silence, nothing, a void engulfed amethyst; she looked around trying to find someone.

“Huh, this is weird, usually  he would have shown up by now” Amethyst thought “YO STEVEN!YOU THERE?!!” she shouts at the void expecting an answer, none came.

She begins  to think, with a weird mix of relief and terror, that maybe he finally grew tired of asking her when are they coming back. relived that maybe she no longer has to doge his question about what happen the day they left, the day she saw horror in Garnet’s eyes for the first time, how she saw Peridots hypothetical heart shatter before her, the pure rage in Lapis’ eyes, and heard the unbelieveable sobs of Pearl. Maybe now she can start to forget about all that.

Terror comes from the thought that maybe he figured it out, that the reason he can only talk to her and not the others is because she is the only one left? That she had something to do with what happened.

A loud shrieking sound echoes in the darkness, taking amethyst out of her thoughts a blue lights consumes her has the sound gets louder.

She opens her eyes to a very bright, very loud and very obnoxious screen.

“Amethyst, provisional number H20-1666FG i’m complying with your earlier request to ‘wake you up’ from your…earthly ritual known as ‘sleeping’ said the gem on the bright screen.

Amethyst groaned “Good morning to you too BP”, she said as she rubbed her eyes.

The gem on the screen groaned in frustration “I told you already for the hundredth time… MY NAME IS NOT “BP” OR “bluedot” OR “berrydot” IT IS BLUE PERIDOT FACET 789 CUT 4 , AND YOU SHOULD ADRESS ME HAS SUCH!!!” screamed the gem in the screen

Amethyst pushed away the screen floating in front of her face, annoyed from Blue Peridot’s screams “Geez I get it, I get it, stop screaming already…no need to be so mad about it”

Blue Peridot was about to scream again when a few grunts and a shuffle beside Amethyst called her attention “ugh…is that berridot?” said a pearl under the sheets. Somehow Blue Peridot got even bluer as she tried to form words, the pearl simply stared at her, and then she stuck her long tongue out of her mouth and winked at the gem on the screen, causing her to fall from her chair.

Amethyst snorted at this, “nice one dude.”, she said while looking under the sheets. There she found a pearl with a long violet mane that covered her naked body, a playful smile adorned here face, hazel eyes half closed look back at Amethyst “Greetings my brave warrior.” she said sleepily. Amethyst smiled back at her “morning polvoron.”

“That’s one of those…sweets? Things, right?” asked the pearl.

“You know it babe”, responded amethyst, she then leaned in and kissed her cheek, to that the pearl chuckled. 

“Looks like you fried BPs brain”, said amethyst.

The pearl frowned a little “I…guess? What’s brain?” asked the pearl.

“Nevermind”,responded amethyst “Ready to go back to work?”

“Certainly! Would you like me bring you that soupy liquid you like?” She asked amethyst while standing from the bed.

Amethyst smiled widely at this “OH YES PLEASE” she said beaming.

The pearl gem flashes brightly and  her clothes appear over her, it was a black crop top with purple ovals over her breasts, and a long purple skirt that stopped at her ankles, were one could see pink heaters around her feet “Oh? Someone woke up in a good mood” the pearl teased.

Amethyst looked to the other side, hiding her blush and smile, she has to admit she feels oddly well compared to every other day she gets enough free time for a nap,wich wasn’t  common…at all. But she did get to have anything she wanted!...as long it didn’t interrupted her job, wich was …boring. Just standing around, keeping an eye out for trouble that never appeared, and that’s  when she got to be out of her office, she hated her office.

“Yeah…I guess I just woke up on the good side of the bed this time.” sighed Amethyst.

“There is a good side of the- oh, is that another phrase of yours?” Asked the pearl.

Amethyst nodded, the pearl smiled at her and proceeded to prepare herself for her job, which consisted of sitting on the floor beside Amethyst’s chair, serve her motor oil in her glass and take notes of whatever Amethyst needed her to take notes of, which reminded her.

“Hey Blue Peridot, you still there?” asked Amethyst to the screen that floated beside her bed, the screen showed the technician rising from under her desk “Is she gone?” she asked, embarrassed.

“She is getting ready for our turn.” responded Amethyst while picking her nose.

Blue Peridot frowned in disgust “Honestly why must you train your pearl to act like such a…freak?”

To this Amethyst snorted “First of all. The only thing I taught her so far are nicknames, and second, come on! Don’t tell me you don’t like it.” teased Amethyst. 

The technician blushed as she turned her head away from the screen, she cleared her throat. “Anyway...shall I inform you of this cycle schedule?”

“Shoot them, dot!”

The technician groaned at the nick name “Right…well this cycle will be surprisingly quiet.” she said has she looked at her scanner.

“One of Blue Diamond’s pearls will arrive at the hangar station on 1.5 fractions of cycle in preparation for the return of our beloved Diamond” sighed Blue Peridot.

While BP gave her the details of the arrival, amethyst looked back at her pearl who was about to leave to wait for her at her office, she lazily waved good bye at her , and the pearl waved back before leaving her quarters. 

“Later we will receive some prisoners from one of the colonies of sector beta 2. Their gems will be on custody of amethyst number 832 cut 4 and 833 cut 4.”

“Ugh…the jerktwins”interrupted amethyst. “You shouldn’t insult your comrades in that manner”, reprimanded blue peridot.

“Insult? Have you heard what those two idiots call me when they think I can’t hear them!?” amethyst raised her voice. 

“Well…they aren’t saying anything false…you are a defective gem that managed to get a high rank…I suppose they are expressing their frustration in the only form that is accessible to them, for now…you should be thankful they can’t do anything else.” stated the technician.

Amethyst frowned and huffed through her nostrils, this wasn’t the first time someone here mentioned her defect, she’s gotten used to it, she simply flip’s them off and carries on with her duties, but the one thing she still got to her was when someone doubted her capabilities.

“What? You think I can’t kick their butts?”

“I think you wouldn’t have a chance…yes that is correct.” responded Blue Peridot as a matter of fact.

“Do you want me to go there and prove it to you personally?” said Amethyst in a cold tone.

“EEP-eh that won’t be necessary.”

“Thought so… so where am i  stationed today?”

“Hmm… this cycle you are assigned to office work”

“Ugh can’t you give me something else? I’ll die of boredom in the office.”

“You know im not in charge of the schedule; please stop asking.” 

A defeated amethyst responded “fiinee.”

Blue peridot nodded as a response “That should be all for this cycle, if something out of schedule appears I will let you know… peridot facet 789 cut 4 out.” the technician crossed her arms to make the diamond salute at Amethyst, she saluted back and closed the screen before her.

Amethyst sighed and relaxed back on her bed, she has received her assignments from that gem ever since she was assigned here, she is so similar to peri, but she is…colder, she noticed from day one.

Amethyst looks around her room, a complete mess, just like she likes it.but this was all fake, she knew, this room can change its appearance at her will, like Rose’s room. Amethyst stands up from her bed, the bed immediately disappears, her gem starts to glow and her clothes appear around her body. A jumpsuit with white boots, her top was a deep blue and her lower half was black, at her center stands the symbol of her new leader, blue diamond. Amethyst pressed a button beside her and the wall in front of her faded away showing a panoramic view of the city, in the background was homeworld, a planet she thought she would never see in her life, at least not in this situation. Honestly she used to fantasize about it when Pearl or Rose told her how the planet was. Maybe one day she would lead an invading force, now she is on one of their moons working has a guard.

She looks outside the window, contemplating how she ended up where she was now, the things she has done and the life she left behind, she reminds herself why she is doing this, she sighs softly “It will be worth it.” she promises to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: you forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amethyst starts to feel comfortable in her new routine, butthis might be her last day on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for not updating earlier, i will continue this story and i intend to finish it, i probably not going to add new infor from the leaks,instead im continue it like i planned when i started. again this is a story based on no-mi-torta, betrayal AU, and all the thanks to my beta reader krista-eve.  
> (there will be more oc's)

 

**chapter 2**

After meditating, Amethyst opens the door to exit her quarters. She enters a hallway filled with doors all identical to hers. She has never entered any other door besides hers, but she knows what’s in them. At the end of the hallway there was a warp pad.

As she walks down the hallway to the warp pad a violet light shines  from one of the doors in front of her, the door opens, from the room a hulking gem comes out with difficulty, they glance at each other, Amethyst frowns, the giant gem moves towards her, she stops a few steps from her. Amethyst looks at the gem that is three times her size, the gem stares back.

They stare at each other’s eyes for a moment, before they can no longer hold their giggles; those soon turn into a drowned laugher.

“MINI ME!!!” shouts the gem.

“GIANTHYST! HIGH FIVE!”

“LOWFIVE!!!” Amethyst jumps while the bigger amethyst lowers herself has much as she can, their hands clash in the most epic high/low five in homeworld history.

After the exchange both walk down the hallway to the warp pad while making small conversation.

“So, what were you assigned to do today?” Amethyst asks

The bigger Amethyst crosses her arms behind her head “Escort, for one of our diamond’s pearls” she said lazily.

“Nice…do you know what she’s  supposed to do?”

“Beats me, aren’t pearls supposed to just…stand around and look nice and that stuff?”

Amethyst rolls her eyes at her friend’s comment “heh…well I can tell you by experience they can do much more that that”

The gem walking in front of Amethyst laughs at her response “Oh yeah, I bet you do, with your very own fancy pearl beside you” Amethyst blushes at this. “Seriously what did you do to receive her?”

“I told you already…”Amethyst looks to the side.

“Yeah, you defeated a few rebels on the planet you were made, all by yourself. But you never give me the details!!!  Did they had some sort of secret weapon that could have destroyed homeworld?”The giant gem asked excited.

Amethyst laughed to herself, she will never stop guessing “Oh yeah totally, the rebels could have had homeworld under their rebellious hands, but they didn’t see me coming!” she said while making fighting moves

“Wow! Really?” asked the giant gem with stars in her eyes.

Amethyst snorts “No you knucklehead, man your guesses are starting to become more and more ridiculous” they both laughed at how silly the guess was.

“Any way, what were you assigned to do this cycle?”

Amethyst groans in frustration “ugh, office work”

“Jeez,sorry ame…stars that assignment is the worst”

Amethyst sighed “Yeah…sucks.”

They both made it to the warp pad. They warped to a platform similar to the galaxy warp, surrounding the platform there are giant buildings with no visible entrance and very few windows. The platform was filled with gems, some taller other smaller with a big variety of colors, all of them either standing in line to get on a warp pad or getting out.

“Well…I better go now; I don’t want to let the pearl waiting to much…hehe she could complain to Blue Diamond.”

“You sure it’s not that you want to check her out?” teased Amethyst.

The bigger amethyst lightly punched Amethyst in the arm while blushing, “Don’t say that out loud” they both laughed.

“Hey, after our turn, wanna go to the arena?” asked the bigger amethyst.

“You want to fight me?” Amethyst smirked back at the other gem.

“HA you wish, maybe see who’s is fighting, we could find some snacks.”

Amethyst thinks about the offer, snacks do sound tempting.

“Sure! If nothing new comes out.”

The friend’s wave at each other as the bigger gem makes her way to a warp pad; Amethyst does the same and warps herself to her assignment.

 

As she made her way across the hallway, the pearl happily sighed, her amethyst was in a good mood this cycle. She feels relieved, maybe her hard work making her feel comfortable is finally paying off; she finally is comfortable with her new life, maybe has realized she doesn't have to feel so guilty about those gems, she made the right choice after all.

After warping to the platform, she sees a group of pearls in formation. They look at her with mixed expressions, some with disgust; most likely they belong to a gem that dislikes her amethyst for her…form. Others look at her with complete indifference; they don’t know her or her owner, and very few look at her with a worried expression on their faces. She knows those pearls. She shares the same living building. The truth is, she hasn’t seen them in a few cycles and when a pearl is not seen for that long, it usually means she won’t be seen again. She smiles at those pearls while she walks towards the group, silently signaling to them  that she is ok. They smile back at her, since it is frowned upon for a pearl to speak out loud in public especially without her owner. She joins the formation and they walk towards a warp pad in silence.The group of pearls warped to different places around the moon, in each place they warped,a pearl left the group. Finally, they warped to the pearl’s destination, waiting for her was  blue peridot, the other pearls warped themselves away, leaving the pearl alone with BP, she smiles at the technician, knowing very well she would blush “just follow me” she said.

Amethyst warped by herself to the front of a building, and walked up the stairs that lead to a single door. The door opens as she steps in. Crossing the door there was a huge room filled with work cubicles , each cubicle had a Blue Peridot working in them. As she made her way across the cubicles,some peridots looked at her, but did not comment on her presence. Amethyst hears an anguished groan in the far back of the cubicles,she smiles knowing who it is.

She walks towards the whimpers and finds her pearl,simply standing up straight, smiling down at a very flustered technician “oh thank the stars FINALLY!” the gem screams.

Amethyst snorts at the technicians outburst, she looks at her pearl. That smile of hers, that was the first thing that she noticed made her different.She didn't want to even see her when she first “got her.” It made her feel sick, even worse than she felt already, but the pearl was stubborn. She insisted on staying,and refused to leave her side. For what reason, she doesn’t know, but she is glad she stayed.

The pearl looks at amethyst “Greetings, my  brave warrior.”

“Hey apple~, i see you are having fun with berrydot”

“THAT IS NOT...negative, your pearl is interfering with my duties, please take her to your office...you two will be late” stated the technician.

“Awww...you care about us!” teased Amethyst, now sharing her pearls mischievous smile.

Blue Peridot hid her face behind her screen “That is a bold statement.”

“Bold? Not wrong?” asked Amethyst.

“JUST GET GOING TO YOUR ASSIGNMENT!!!” screamed blue peridot.

Both amethyst and  her pearl leave the cubicle, but they notice they are being watched by the other blue peridot’s.

A wicked thought crosses amethyst head, she smiles  to the idea.

She puts her fingers on her lips and looks back at blue peridot “OH! BERRY! YOU ARE AN AMAZING KISSER!!!” Amethyst moans out loud, suprising everyone in the room, even her pearl.

“EXCUSE ME?!” Berrydot shouts

“Ungh, and the way you handle us! Oh!...right apple?” Amethyst looks at her pearl, expecting her to play along.

“Indeed...you are such a BEAST!” said apple, barely holding her laughter.

Both of them then leave for Amethysts office, leaving a jaw dropped berrydot and a bunch of other technicians whispering amongst each other.

Finally Amethyst and her pearl made it to the door of her office, just a room from the cubicle room. Apple was about to open the door for amethyst,like she always does.

“Wait!” Amethyst interrupts her. The pearl looked at her owner in suprise “Yes?”

“L-let me do it.” Amethyst shuttered,looking at her pearl straight in the eyes.

Apple smiled softly, her amethyst was doing a great effort to move on. She can’t help but feel it's because of her. “Of course.” she moved aside and bows  slightly  to her owner.

Amethyst smiles at her, she wants to tell her not to lower her head at her, but she knows she can't force too far these homeworld rules. She just took a risk with that joke, but she needed to feel in control for a moment. If she was going to do this she needed that.

Her gem glows and the door opens.

The room was dark, but soon it illuminated with artificial light that made path towards a chair at the center of the room,which was mostly empty, just the chair at the center,facing the front wall.

Amethyst approaches the chair,fighting her instinct to run away. She needs to do this,if she wants to reach her goal,she needs to make this her routine. She stops in front the chair, taking a deep breath, the room’s air was cold

She takes the chair and spins it towards her, the gems encompassed in the arms shine with the dim light of the room , amethyst looks at them, pearl, ruby and sapphire (garnet), peridot, lapis. The gems of her former comrades, her former friends,her family, the gems she betrayed in order to save her home and in away, to also save them too. This is what amethyst tells herself, if she didnt joined homeworld there wouldn’t be an earth to save and her friends and herself would have been shattered just before earth was destroyed.

Amethyst takes a deep breath and looks at apple, she was seated beside her feet, she smiles at her, apples smiles back, and amethyst takes a seat.

Her left hand goes down the chair’s arm and softly touches her former mentor, pearl. This is something she has done ever since she got the damn chair, part of her wants pearl to be capable to feel the touch so that she knows she wasn't left alone, that she is protecting them, but she also thinks if they can actually feel, like lapis when she was in the mirror, she thinks that pearl probably would want her dead, and she wouldn’t blame her. Her biggest hope for them is that one day she might be influential enough to request her diamond for their release and pardon regardless of their justified hatred towards her. That won’t come if she slacks on the job.

“Ready apple?” she asks her pearl

“Always” she eagerly responds.

A bright monitor appears in front of amethyst, she cracks her knuckles and she and apple start their assignments. These consist of apple waiting on amethysts commands and amethyst writing reports on her assignments on the streets. Every patrol mission to that time she had to break a fight out between rubies in the middle of the warp pads platform.

Yes, she has to admit she has had fun several times since she arrived and she has made friends which was something she didn’t expect, and yet...

Time moves and she writes and writes and writes...the borderline deadly boredom she is feeling right now is consuming her more and more with each hour that passes...she is not sure how many have passed actually, amethyst hasn’t learned how to read time on the moon's clocks yet and  homeworld’s moon  doesn’t exactly have a day/night cycle. It’s more a deep space/homeworld surface cycle.

“Uuuuuuugh” she groans “aaaaapple...how much until the end of this tourture?”

“We are 6.75 fractions on the cycle. your turn will end in 1.25 more fractions”said apple calmly from her seat on the floor. She smiles slickly has she turns to face amethyst, “After that you will have 2.0 fractions of cycle for whatever you wish.” amethyst  smiles deviously back at her, but shakes her head.

“Naw, gianthyst wants to go to the arena today...wanna come?”

The pearl’s eyes go wide at the invitation, she looks down at the floor,her hands rising to her chest, she plays with the collar of her dress “m...m...my amethyst...may i ask that you rephrase your sentence, please?”

The mood of the room has changed, amethyst turns in her chair, leaving her monitor unattended to face apple fully “Hey...are you alright?”

“Oh...affirmative! I just need a different approach to your request” she laughed weakly.

“Ok...rephrase it how?”

“Like a command, please.”

Amethyst is taken back by apple’s response, this something new. “apple,why would i need to order you to hang out with me? ...i mean other times haven’t seem like a problem.” stated amethyst.

“well, other times were not optional decisions.” apple’s gem shines and out of it came a bottle with motor oil, she pours a glass to amethyst and hands it over to her. “What I mean is… i’m not allowed to make decisions on my own.”

Amethyst’s eyes go wide hearing how calmly apple told her this. “wha..” her response is interrupted by darkness that overtakes the room. Both amethyst and apple rise from their seat. “What the..who turned out the lights?”amethyst asked.

“I do not know the answer to that...would you wish for me to inquire what is happening?”

“No apple,  i needed to stretch my legs anyway.” amethyst’s gem shined in the darkness as she makes her way to the door. Before she opens it she turns around and looks back at apple. Concern and sadness evident  in her voice “Hey. We need to continue this talk... ok?

apple frowned in confusion at amethyst’s statement “Alright?” she smiled softly at her. Amethyst smiled back and left the office.

Amethyst’s mind wasn’t focused while she walked across the hallway towards the cubicle room. “Other times were not optional decisions.” That phrase there bothered amethyst the most, when she met apple for the first time she had screamed at her to leave her alone, and yes she did leave,but every day she would be right at her side in her office and she never until now had acted this way before. Maybe she was just nervous?

Amethyst thoughts were interrupted when she entered the cubicle room. The blue peridots were in total chaos. It was just like a middle school class during a power outage. Not that amethyst would  know how that looks seeing as she has never set foot in a school.

In an attempt to bring some order, amethyst clears her throat to call the attention to her. This has no affect, so she goes with something more her style. She shapeshifts into a giant bull horn and makes a screeching sound causing all the technicians to look at her, better.

“Alright everyone calm down ok? Do any of you know what's going on?” she asks the blue peridots. She receives silence in response. The technicians look at each other not knowing what to say.

“Has this ever happened before, like...ever?” amethyst tries again.

“Negative... it is extremely unusual.” One of the blue peridots approaches with a neutral expression on her face.

“Is that you berry?” amethyst smirks at the technician.

“It’s facet 789 cut 4” she says between her teeth, amethyst snickers.

“So what is protocol?” she asks.

“The quartz in charge must select a technician to  investigate the proper diagnosis and perform repairs. After that a full report must be filled.” blue peridot responds.

“Alright! let's get rolling, facet 789 cut 4” said amethyst while walking between the other technicians towards the warp pad, berry dot following.

Both teleport to the energy room, at the basement of the building, which,like the other buildings, is connected to the moon’s core.“follow me,the energy core is not too far from here” blue peridot says as she activates her scanner,she walks seemingly blindly towards the darkness.

“alright” amethyst shrugs,using her light to follow berrydot toards the energy core.

“so...any idea of what caused the black out?”

“Irrelevant, i do not posess enough data to formulate a proper theory.”

“Yeah but...can't you take a guess?”amethyst asks clearly trying to make conversation.

“I would rather not” berrydot cuts her off coldly.

“Whatevs” amethyst scuffs. Soon after they made it to the  moon’s core. A giant cavern ,glowing with an orange light from below, thousands of giant cables joining together at the center of the room. blue peridot inspects the connections for the building.

“Hmm..the energy connectors seem to be in optimal state,” she looks at the cables that surround the cavern-like walls. “The core has the optimal colors,” she says as she looks at the floor. She finally notices something at the center of the room “Wait a moment…that's it, the primal connection was cut at the base of the input connection.” she walks toward said connection to take a closer look. “This is...odd...really strange, Amethyst take a look at this.” she indicates amethyst to come closer.

“Whats wrong b dot?”

“Look at this,the cable was cut clean, normally the connectors suffer heat damage or deterioration for age, but this one was cut clean.”

“Someone cut it? Can you fix it?” asked amethyst.

“That is...a plausible theory, but rather odd why would someone do this? THis incident has most likely not been reported yet, you will have to talk with the gems in charge of maintenance...and affirmative I can make a temporary repair.” replied the blue gem

“Great! do you  need help?”

The  technician massages her sinuses with her floating fingers “Honestly, even for a defective such as you it should be reasonable to understand that there are easier ways to get a gem shattered.”

“W-what?” responded amethyst, taken back by that response.

blue peridot turns to face amethyst “You heard me, you can request for a new pearl,considering how she acts not even our diamond could deny a change, stars you can shatter her yourself and she won't fight at all, same thing with me! Although in my case you might get a admonition if you don't have a good reason for it.”

“What the heck man, I dont want you or Apple shattered! Whats your problem?!”

“My problem? What’s yours?!! Pulling that ‘joke’ of yours in front of my coworkers! What were you thinking? CLOD!!!” blue peridot raises her limb enhancers in rage.

Amethysts frown softens, she breaks eye contact with bp “Come on, it wasn't that bad,” she almost murmurs.

“Not that bad? Amethyst...regardless of how defective you are, you are a quartz and you must start  acting like it!”

“But-”amethyst tries to talk back but blue peridot interrupts her.

“Whatever your life was as a rebel, that is over now and you need to understand that all gems have a purpose and a reason to be.”

“Yeah I heard the whole “You exist solely to serve the diamonds”  talk.”

“Then why do you act like this?”

“Because I can still do my job berry! yes, i can do my job and at the same time be gross and pull pranks on you! shocker!!!”

“Yeah you can do that, as a quartz you can do almost whatever you want! Without consequences to yourself, but to other gems”

“Wha-what do you mean?” asked amethyst.

Blue peridot place her fingers on her shoulder, “Amethyst… i'm your supervisor, that means that i must help you integrate to homeworld society, and report your progress to blue diamond, when you call me those “nicknames” and “flirt” in a private room or communication line, I can edit those things out of my report, but when you do them when there are other gems around, i have no other option but report them also, because if i don't there will be a discrepancy and i will get shattered for that.”

“You...You’ve been covering for me?” asked amethyst

“Not only for you, your pearl as well, when you force her into situations like that one i have to report her behavior as well, and to some gems, her behavior it's unallowable.

amethyst looks up at bp eyes “...you do care about us.”

blue peridot’s eyes go wide as she blushes,she quickly takes her fingers of amethyst shoulder “I-I care about my reports! That is all.”

Amethyst chuckles at this “Sure you do...sorry for the prank...i just needed to feel strong or... something.”

blue peridot mouth twist into what amethyst thinks was a smile “You quartzes and your insecurities...honestly” she rolls her eyes and her smile grows.

amethyst snorts at her remark,“oh! Says the gem that can't admits she likes  an Amethyst and a Pearl” she raises her arm and boops bp nose.

The blue gem steps back to avoid the finger  “I DO NOT!” her own giggles interrupt her, she tries to stop herself by placing her finger over her mouth, amethyst notices this and smiles wide “YOU DO! YOU LIKE US!~”she starts dancing in front of the technician, her giggles turn into a long laughter, soon amethyst joins her and both start laughing.

“Oh man, this not fair, apple couldn’t see you smile.”

blue peridot was about to respond, but she was interrupted by a loud scream, both recognized the voice as apple’s. Amethyst immediately  ran back to the warp pad, blue peridot hesitated, not sure if she should go too or stay and repair the energy connection.

Amethyst warped back to the room of cubicles, there she saw that all the blue peridots were looking in the direction of her office, she ran past them, not caring who she pushed out of the way. She made her way to the door, she quickly opened it. “Apple!” she screamed in fear.

Apple was on the floor hugging herself. She looked at amethyst, fear clear on her face. She was trembling and sobbing. Amethyst took a few steps towards her, she wanted to ask her what happened, was she ok? What made her scream like  that? Apple sobbed a few more times before quieting down.

What she saw made a shiver run down her spine,there was a giant hole in the wall behind her chair, allowing natural light to enter into the dark room. Whatever attacked  apple had clearly left the room by making the giant hole in the wall. Her chair, the prison for her former family, now destroyed, their gems missing, besides the remains was the now broken bottle of her motor oil, its remains dripping over the broken glass.

“It was the pearl!” apple sobbed.

Amethyst looks up, around the now broken wall was a message for her.

 

**You Forgot**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot too no-mi-torta! (creator of the AU) and krista-eve! (my beta reader) im curretly working on chapter two, were thing actually start getting somewhere!!! thanks a lot for reading, this is my first fic published here on AO3 i hope i can make more in the near future!!!


End file.
